


Decadence and Decay

by SirenAngelEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAngelEyes/pseuds/SirenAngelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U The glowing city of Elysium is a beacon of civilization, the hope of many pinned to the technological advancements and ruling families that live within it's shining towers. For one, a mongrel named Dean Winchester, it is a faraway hope, a dream that will never come to pass. For Castiel living within the system forced onto him by his family name, it is a prison. When the two meet, a fire sparks out of control. The decay of Elysium rots all within it's bounds. How will these two outsiders hold up under the strain of such decadence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence and Decay

Prologue:

* * *

 

“Bring them closer Luke,” A tall imposing figure of a man that both boys knew quite well ordered.

“Is this really necessary Michael? They’re just children.” Luke, otherwise known as Lucifer outside of their family asked with a small sigh. In his well-muscled arms he held the body of a small messy haired child with dark hair and large blue eyes. Clinging to his right leg was an equally small boy with lighter brown hair and large brown eyes that often were mistaken for gold. Both children were completely silent, realizing the heavy weight of the situation they were about to witness.

“They need to understand what their roles are.” The older man insisted. Everything about the man was cold. From his icy eyes to his dark hair and well chiseled jawline. He looked like he was carved from marble; like the statutes in the in garden the children played in when they were with Luke. Luke indulged them both as much as possible, while their eldest brother insisted they be familiar with the culture and all of its customs.

“They’re barely out of diapers. Let them be children.” Luke demanded. “This is all ready traumatizing enough for them to see. Let this be the end of it.”

“Castiel, Gabriel you two are the last brothers we will have.” Michael knelt to address Gabriel, who only having eleven months on his younger brother was still the smaller of the two.

“Our family was blessed with a lot of privilege and with that privilege comes great responsibility.”

“Michael,”

“Enough Luke. They’re old enough to learn.” Michael held up his hand, as he slipped back to graceful booted feet.

“They’re barely five years old.” Luke snapped, jostling the boy in his arms.

Castiel’s little arms tightened as he twisted, burying his face against his brother’s broad shoulder. He felt Gabriel’s small arms squeeze at his thick thigh. He glared at their oldest brother, angry that he was putting the children in this position.

“Our responsibility is to make an example for others to follow.” Michael continued, cutting his eyes at Luke who scoffed.

“Whose example? Yours, I don’t condone this in front of children.”

“You agree with me, the mongrel has to be punished.”

“I never said it didn’t Michael. I only asked that our brothers, our little brothers who we are meant to protect and nurture be kept from this awful reality until they were old enough to understand.”

Both children were too frightened by the scene in front of them to speak even as Michael’s cold eyes drifted over them.

“Castiel,” He spoke the dark haired boy’s name. The child barely responded and he shook his head. “Put him down Luke.”

“I brought them here didn’t I?” He snapped back to prove his point, he reached down with his other arm and lifted Gabriel’s little body with his unoccupied arm.

“They need to see this Luke.” 

“Like hell they do, this all about you and your own ego. That mongrel ran from you and rather than letting someone else euthanize it, you’re making a show of it to prove to our little brothers that we’re the cruel monsters we’re compared to.”

“Are you done?”

“Haven’t even begun…” Luke made a grab for Gabriel as Michael pulled him from his arms. “Don’t you dare…”

“Put them both down. They need to see this Luke.”

“I’m totally against this.”

“You’ve made your point and I will send you away if you keep it up.”

“I’m not leaving them.”

“Then keep your thoughts to yourself. Mother agrees it’s time for them to see this.”

Luke gritted his teeth and slowly lowered Castiel. The beautiful boy clung to his leg the same way his slightly older brother did. The two boys were only eleven months apart and were being raised as basically twins.

Michael frowned at the way Castiel clung to their brother but decided to take the small victory before he lowered Gabriel who immediately crossed to stand on Luke’s opposite side, clinging to him the same as his brother.

The boys continued to hold tight to the brother they believed was their savior and at five years old, Lucifer truly seemed like their savior. Despite the fear they were both obviously feeling, they remained quiet knowing instinctively that Michael wouldn’t tolerate their tears.

Luke reached both of his large hands down, resting them on both boys’ shoulders as Michael moved away. The room was freezing, black with only a silver table in the center of the cement floor room. A single silver light hung above the table, shining down on the body strapped to the table with long black leather straps. The boy, no more than Luke’s age probably struggled but a thick black ball gag kept him quiet.

The boy wasn’t large, more willowy with a pretty face despite the bruising. Tears clung to his thick dark lashes as his short dark hair shifted with each slight movement he tried to make; green eyes wide with fear.

Michael knelt once again looking at both his younger brothers. “You two are the last our Mother will ever have. It makes you both very special.” He offered with a small smile. “I know things seem cruel but they aren’t. I promise.” He reached out gently ruffling Gabriel’s hair before doing the same to Castiel.

“We were given great responsibility when we were born into this family. The Novaks have ruled Elysium for thousands of years and we will continue to follow the examples of our ancestors.” He stood up. “Since the creation of Elysium, the caste system has been in place. No one can rise above it; no one can drop below it. We are the top and we shall remain on top.”

Luke squeezed both boys’ shoulders and when they looked up he offered them a small smile. While he didn’t want them exposed to anything like this, he knew that what Michael was saying was completely true. They were the ruling family and they would remain the ruling family.

Blue and gold brown eyes met communicating in a way only two boys that were raised like twins could. Gabriel wanted to believe that Lucifer would keep them safe. Michael wouldn’t hurt them but Castiel found that difficult to believe. Castiel had always been the more cautious of the two while Gabriel was the more boisterous and playful. They balanced one another beautifully but one was always lost without the other.

Michael moved towards the table and struggling body strapped to it. “Do you know what this is?” He asked, looking at both boys who shook their heads. For once Gabriel wasn’t feeling particularly loud seemingly sensing the mood that had fallen over their brothers.

“This is a mongrel from Blightwater, the slums. A dog, without a home that isn’t squalid.”

“Blightwater is outside of Ashbourne. Elysium is the shining focal point.” Luke offered as the boys looked up at him. He offered them a small smile.

“Do you know what’s in Ashbourne?” Michael asked softly moving around next to the mongrel. His cold eyes looked over the pathetic creature on the table before looking back at his little brothers.

“It’s an academy.” Luke offered, when the boys looked up at him. “It’s where pets are trained.”

“I usually get them from the academy but I thought I’d try something different. Something not so doll-like; it failed me you see. It ran and I cannot allow that to happen.”

“What are you gonna do?” Gabriel asked, while Castiel eased a hand out and grabbed onto his brothers equally small hand. Gabriel squeezed it and tightened his grip on Luke’s leg.

“It can’t go back you see. I cannot set it free, for it would send the wrong message. That we as a family aren’t in charge; I have to set an example no matter how hard that is.” Michael paused and lifted syringe full of a yellow neon colored liquid. “It would be wrong to let someone else do this. It’s important that I do it as it was me it wronged.”

The boy on the table fought against his bonds but it was no use, Michael was quicker. The syringe was inserted and the needle emptied. The boy’s green eyes widened as tears started to flow down his cheeks. Castiel took a breath, feeling his little chest expand as the boy’s did the same. Blue and green met and with each breath Castiel took, the boy’s seemed to stutter until finally there was none; green clouded over as the body stopped struggling, stopped moving…stopped everything.

* * *

 Castiel jerked awake, with a loud gasp. His bare chest rose and fell as he reached up, running his fingers over his stubbled cheeks and into his bed mussed short dark hair. At twenty-five years old, time had long dulled the memory and yet it continued to linger, festering in the back of his mind. Those eyes, those green hazel eyes still haunted him. He drew his knees up, resting his elbows on them. He closed his eyes, taking one breath, then another and another. Slowly the panic started to recede as his heart rate slowed down. He licked his chapped lips and opened his eyes. He was no longer in that cold room, he was no longer looking at his brother carrying out the euthanasia of another. He was in his own home, high above the city of Elysium in a tall sleek silver tower that his family owned. Right in the heart of the shining city, no expense spared. From the silk sheets on his plush bed to the sleek appliances and comforts he enjoyed on a daily basis without thought to what others went through.

“Wakey wakey little bro!” Gabriel’s voice called out as he pressed the button that slid the pocket door into its pocket.

What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, rising slowly to his feet, ignorant of the fact that his black sleep pants had ridden low.

Gabriel whistled. “Damn bro.”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he slipped to his bare feet. “All that running is doing the trick. You’re looking like a stallion.” His slightly older brother grinned at him.

“And all those sweets you like to eat are going to show up eventually.” He deadpanned right back.

“Speaking of, I brought now don’t get too excited there Tiger, doughnuts!” He said with a flounce in the direction of the kitchen.

Castiel groaned, “Why is it you decided to come and bother me? Why not bother Michael?”

“Oh come on little bro! Michael would’ve thrown a tantrum or furniture at my head despite my giving nature. You were the safest bet…being that you’re basically my twin.”

“So you got locked out of your apartment again. Why? Did you and Kali have a fight?”

“Semantics.”

“So you made her angry and she threw you out. And you thought it was a brilliant idea to use your key to come and crash in my space.” Castiel surmised, moving past his brother at a sluggish pace. Coffee was a must, then perhaps he’d get up the urge to pull on his running shoes and go downstairs to the private gym he insisted he have access too.

“Again semantics.” Gabriel called back, “Why’d you keep this?” He lifted a photograph from the mantel of the large sleek black marble fireplace Castiel liked to light in the wintertime. It wasn’t real but it gave the space a homey feeling that he liked despite the fact that it gave off no heat.

“I like that photo.” He defended himself. He and Gabriel were around four in the photo. As was their custom, well their Mother and brothers’ custom really, they were dressed in the same outfit. The only difference was that Gabriel wore green while Castiel wore blue. They were holding hands in front of a clear glass enclosure where a white tiger was perched. The tiger’s head was tilted, clearly unsure of the two boys and the camera. Gabriel was grinning widely, always a ham in front of the camera, while Castiel was shyly smiling. They looked happy and healthy, no shadows behind their eyes. Those appeared about a year later.

“This was at the zoo right? The one Luke took us too?” 

“Yes, do you remember it?”

“Vaguely, I think I blocked out a lot. You doing okay Cassie?” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“I always call you that. Just like you always call me Gabe.”

“I’m the only one that calls you Gabe.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, digging into the pink and white doughnut box he’d brought from the bakery he favored. He bit down into a powdered sugared confection and grinned brightly with the white powder clinging to his lips.

“I worry about you…living here by yourself like you do.”

“I do all right for myself. I’m happy alone. You above anyone else ought to know that…I’m not like you Gabe. I don’t like people, I don’t like the complications they bring.” He moved around, carefully pulling a coffee mug from a sleek cabinet and pouring himself a cup. He was glad for Gabriel feeding his caffeine addiction.

“What about a pet then? Surely Michael could find something that would meet your exacting standards.”

“I don’t want a pet Gabriel.”

“Why not? It would be good companionship at least. It’s not like it would complicate your existence any.”

“Wouldn’t it do just that? I’d be responsible for it.”

“They’re not complicated, you feed it, you water it and that’s it. It’s just there to give you pleasure and company. Nothing more.”

“Gabriel….”

“Cassie…just come on. I know what happened back then…” 

“Don’t.”

Gabriel threw his hands up, almost sending his half eaten doughnut flying before grabbing it and taking another bite.

“Will you just think about it? For me; I don’t want you to be alone forever. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy; I like my work. I like writing. I like the solitude and the freedom from not being a Novak if even for a moment.” 

“You and I were disappointments…I think if Mother had lived to see us grown it would’ve been worse.”

Naomi Novak wasn’t exactly the most forgiving type. She was hard and somewhat cruel but fair. It was the same mold her oldest son had been made into. Michael had taken their Mother’s place as head of the Novak family. The family dated back to the time before Elysium had even been created, one of three families that controlled everything. The Novaks were the banking family. Controlling the money of Elysium and it’s surrounding settlements with ease. Their distant cousins, the Fullers, headed up by a man named Zachariah were responsible for the Academy, training of the doll-like pets the upper class favored. Raphael and his brother Uriel Barnes, no relations controlled the technology sector. Together, the three families ruled all of Elysium. There were other families of course but they were less than the three ruling families. They mostly worked in the different sectors and lived in Ashbourne or some of the lower towers of Elysium. Kali and Lilith, Luke’s wife, were from these lower families. The higher towers were reserved solely for the three ruling families.

“Mother would’ve made sure we’d pay for softness.” Castiel agreed taking a sip from the cup in his hand.

“The accident saved us from her and Luke and Lilith got us away from Michael even though he disowned them for it.”

“Have you spoken to Luke at all?”

“Not since he left Elysium. He’s not in Ashbourne either and you know he’d never go to Blightwater.”

“Maybe he went off the grid?”

“He wouldn’t do that. He’s too spoiled. As much as you and I love Luke for what he did, he did us no favors by taking off the way he did.”

“Maybe he went to find Father?”

“Cain’s been gone even longer.” Gabe shook his head, reaching for another doughnut. “He left when Mother was pregnant with you.” He pointed out.

“Maybe he’s out there and maybe Luke went to find him.”

“Cassie listen to yourself, always making excuses. And here I thought I was the one that made them for our crazy upbringing.”

“You use it as a crutch.”

“And you use it to make yourself a pariah.” He took another bite of his second doughnut and chewed thoughtfully.

“There are other cities in the world. Our ancestors didn’t make the only city on Ayclyte.”

“No, they just made the only one we know of. Elysium hasn’t looked past it’s own doors for several thousands of years. I don’t think that’ll change any time soon.” Gabriel shook his head and tugged himself onto the marble countertop.

“You’re going to get sugar all over my kitchen.”

“Shh…no complaining Cassie. Not today. I’m here to spend time with you.”

“You’re here to escape Kali’s wrath and annoy me in the process. Nothing more.” He pointed out dryly, taking another sip. He twisted pouring himself another cup and sighing.

“Do you ever think about that boy?”

“What boy?” Gabriel cocked his head, studying the set of his brother’s shoulders.

“That boy Michael killed when we were kids.”

“That thing was a mongrel…”

“That was a human life Gabriel. You of all people should know that.”

“You always had a soft heart Cassie.”

“His eyes…”

“Do you still dream about it? After so long? Cassie, it was a mongrel and nothing more. It doesn’t deserve…”

“He watched me. While he died…and I did nothing. I just stood there, clinging to you and Luke and watching and…”

“Cassie, you were five. I was almost six. There was nothing we could’ve done. You know this.”

“Our Father is gone, our Mother is gone. The brother that raised us is gone.”

“Castiel,” Gabriel said softly. 

“Don’t. Do whatever you want, you can stay but I’m going to work.”

“Castiel.”

“Don’t Gabriel. Leave me be.”

Gabriel dipped his head, “You’re too good for this world Castiel. Don’t let it swallow you up.” He quoted softly. “Do you remember when Lilith said that to you? When you tried to save that bird with the broken wing?”

“You missed the entirety of what she said Gabriel.”

“What do you mean?” 

“She said don’t let your gentle heart get you killed. Harden it up so you cannot be swallowed by the beast that lives inside this city of steel and decay.”

Gabriel swallowed at the dead look in his brother’s eyes. “Cassie…”

“I did what I had to do to harden myself up just like she told me to. You can stay Gabriel but I want you gone by the evening.” 

“Cassie….”

Castiel set the black mug he was holding down in the stainless steel sink. “I have things to do Gabriel. Deadlines to meet; please don’t interrupt me.”

“Castiel,”

“Goodbye Gabriel.” He walked out of the kitchen, leaving his older brother to wonder what was going to happen to him if things continued as they were.

 


End file.
